With the advances in computing and communication technologies, consumers are increasingly provided with different options for accessing communication networks (e.g., the Internet, a LAN, etc.). Whereas in the past a consumer may have a home or office computer dedicated to interacting with a particular network, the same consumer may now have two, three or even more devices that the user may use to connect to a single network. For instance, in addition to a home computer that is connected to the Internet or another communication network, a consumer may also have a laptop, a smart phone, a tablet computing device, an e-reader, or other similar devices, each of which can connect to, and communicate through, the communication network.
Electronic devices may also make use of different wireless technologies to communicate in a communication network. As an example, so-called smart phones may use certain mobile communication networks (e.g., CDMA, GSM, LTE, HSPA+, etc.) to communicate with a service provider who then provides access to the Internet or another network. A security or home automation system may use a mesh network protocol (e.g., Z-Wave, Zigbee, etc.). Other devices may use still other technologies, including WiFi (i.e., IEEE 802.11 technologies). Each communication protocol may have different advantages or disadvantages with respect to range, infrastructure cost, bandwidth, and the like.
As an example, home automation systems are increasingly being used by consumers to provide home security and to automate other functions within a home or commercial setting. For instance, a home owner may use a home automation system to arm different security sensors, and/or to control functions such as lighting, heating, audio and entertainment systems, and the like. In such a system, a control panel may be used. The control panel may include a short-range, low-power, low bandwidth radio. Only some home automation components (e.g., sensors, cameras, etc.) may be in range of the control panel, however, the home automation components may communicate with each other to forward communications to or from a control panel.
In contrast, a home, office, hotel, or other network for accessing the Internet may utilize a higher bandwidth. WiFi is often the preferred communication protocol for such networks. In general, a network at a physical location may include a modem connected to an Internet service provider. A router may then connect to the modem to allow multiple devices to connect to the Internet. One or more wireless access points may also be connected to the router. The access points may include WiFi radios to communicate wirelessly with different computing devices. Thus, a laptop, desktop, tablet, e-reader, smart phone, or other computing device with WiFi could connect to the access point and ultimately to the Internet (e.g., through the router and modem).
While access points may provide large numbers of devices with access to a single network connection, setting up an access point is often complicated and inconvenient, particularly for novices. For instance, access points typically do not include displays or other user interfaces. As a result, a user may be required to connect a computer to the access point using a hard-wired connection. The user may then be required to install software, or navigate to a particular location that allows use of firmware on the access point, so as to input relevant settings (e.g., IP address, SSID, security information, channel, band, etc.) that allow other devices to connect wirelessly to the access point.